Les Feux d'Hermione
by Pau Eihm
Summary: Une cigarette qui se consume, une maladie qui la ronge, Hermione ne peut plus contenir ces flammes qui la dévorent... Snape pourra-t-il l'aider ? OS SS/HG


**Titre :** Les Feux d'Hermione - - One-Shot

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire à propos de sa magnifique saga

**Rating : **K+ ... Oui, j'aurais voulu mettre plus, mais il n'y a rien de vulgaire ni de sexuel dans ma fanfic... Qui sait... Peut-être un jour dans une suite....

**NDA :** **Merci d'avance** à tous ceux qui vont me lire, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire ce OS sur mon couple préféré, il faut bien l'avouer ^^ Je l'ai écrit très vite, alors que d'habitude je suis plutôt lente pour l'écriture... Pour ceux qui ont suivi **la Loutre et son Chat**, vous voyez, chose promise, chose dûe, et dans les temps me semble-t-il ! ^^ Pour tous les autres, je vous conseille, si vous aimez les Drago/Hermione, d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour lire mon autre fanfiction ! Si il y a aussi des amateurs de yaoi, je ne peux que leur conseiller** A Black Love**, un autre OS, cette fois ci sur le couple Sirius/Severus !

Sur ces bons conseils, bonne lecture !

=D

* * *

- Mrs Weasley ? Hermione ?

La jeune femme se retourna, et fixa la personne qui l'avait appelé.

- Snape ?

Hermione sourit légèrement, s'accouda à la balustrade du balcon sur lequel elle avait établi ses quartiers depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette sans tenir compte de la présence du professeur de Potions à ses côtés.

- Vous fumez maintenant ?

Snape avait parlé sur un ton qui était tout sauf aimable. Hermione sourit un peu plus et répliqua.

- Mr Snape, je ne suis plus une de vos élèves depuis bien des années déjà, cessez donc de me parler sur ce ton, nos sommes des adultes et nous nous connaissons depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour pouvoir nous parler aimablement, non ?

Snape ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule et un sourire amusé. Les minutes passaient sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parlent. Hermione avait laissé son mégot s'éteindre dans la nuit et, dos au vide, les coudes posés sur la barrière, elle fixait le ciel, les étoiles et la lune.

Snape quant à lui, avait croisé ses bras et les avait appuyés à côté d'Hermione. Il fixait le sol plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous de lui.

Leur silence fut brisé par les bruissements de la robe d'Hermione. Elle fouillait dans des poches, à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque qu'elle en prit une bouffée.

- Je suis sincèrement surpris de vous voir une cigarette à la bouche.

Un sourire fleurit à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Moi aussi, je vous rassure.

Snape lui lança un regard intéressé qui la poussa à préciser sa pensée. Elle lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

- C'est parce que je me suis toujours battue contre ce poison et j'ai été plus que sévère avec ceux qui en consommaient.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- La Maladie.

Etonné, Snape haussa les sourcils.

- Quelqu'un comme _vous_ ?

- Quoi, comme moi ?

Hermione avait été irritée de la réponse de Snape. Elle le prit de vitesse, répondant à la question qu'il n'avait pas encore posé.

- J'ai lutté contre les idiots pendant des années, à cause de mon sang, à cause de mon intelligence. J'ai survécu à la guerre contre Voldemort, j'ai vu plusieurs de mes amis mourir et j'y ai survécu. J'ai décidé de faire mes études dans une branche compliquée de la magie, et je suis parvenue à mon but, je suis professeur à Poudlard, une spécialiste des Runes Anciennes, j'ai déjà publié deux essais, mes élèves sont intéressés, et j'aime ce que je fais. Je suis vraiment fière d'avoir atteint mon but…

Hermione avait parlé avec une passion qui semblait l'animer comme jamais, mais elle était tout à coup retombée… Snape, dans un élan de compassion, posa la main sur son épaule.

- Mais ?

Hermione fixa le vide quelques secondes, puis sortit de sa rêverie. Elle regarda Snape, l'air un peu absent.

- Mais je suis tombée malade.

Hermione laissa passer encore un peu de temps. Elle cherchait en elle le courage de tout avouer à Snape.

- C'est une maladie plutôt rare. Je n'ai même pas retenu son nom en fait.

- Pour une fois que vous oubliez quelque chose, Hermione.

Hermione lança un petit sourire à Snape, comme pour le remercier. D'un regard, il l'encouragea à continuer.

- C'est une maladie qui ne touche que les sorciers. Mais qui est comparable à un cancer moldu. Elle possède à peu près les mêmes caractéristiques. Elle s'est logée dans mes poumons. Les médicomages ne peuvent rien faire. Les médecins moldus me reprochent d'être venue trop tard. Ils auraient pu me retirer un poumon, mais maintenant que la maladie s'est logée dans les deux, c'est impossible. Plus personne ne peut m'aider. Alors quitte à mourir, je me suis dit, autant ne pas mourir frustrée… Et la cigarette était l'une de mes frustrations.

Snape se sentait plutôt gêné par l'aveu d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la réconforter, mis à part taper gentiment sur son épaule.

- Vous savez Severus, je ne vous ai pas avoué tout cela sans savoir à qui je m'adressais. J'allais vous parler de cette maladie un jour ou l'autre. J'aimerais que vous essayiez de me garder en vie. Je suis certaine que vous pourrez faire quelque chose.

Snape secoua la tête.

- Hermione, je ne crois pas qu'il existe une potion qui puisse vous soigner.

Hermione eut un sourire triste.

- Disons, que ce n'est pas vraiment la réponse que j'attendais…

Snape se sentit confus tout à coup.

- Mais j'essaierais tout de même de trouver quelque chose sui puisse retarder l'échéance… Il doit bien exister une potion qui pourrait me servir de base. Il me faudrait un échantillon de votre sang, je l'analyserais, et peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose qui puisse me guider.

Snape, pris dans ses réflexions, ne vit pas le sourire reconnaissant qu'Hermione lui adressa. Elle alluma à nouveau une cigarette.

- Je n'ai pas encore prévenu mes amis… Enfin, que je fume.

Snape haussa un sourcil, puis sourit légèrement.

- Pourquoi leur dire ?

- Oui, vous avez raison.

Hermione tira une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, puis la relâcha dans un soupir satisfait.

- Vous en voulez une ?

- Non merci.

- C'est vrai ?

- Vous semblez étonnée Hermione.

- Oui, je le suis vraiment. J'étais persuadée que le grand et terrifiant Severus Snape se laissait aller à ce genre de péché…

Snape lança un regard amusé à Hermione.

- Pas _ce_ genre de péché… Et puis, c'est un vice de moldu, miss Granger.

- Mrs Weasley, Snape, ça fait un moment déjà !

Snape soupira de dédain. Hermione régit instantanément.

- Quoi ? Ca vous gêne ?

- Vous méritez tellement mieux qu'un Auror vendeur de farces et attrapes.

Hermione rit légèrement, mais fixa Snape d'un regard plutôt froid.

- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire une chose pareille ?

- Personne. Il est vrai que cette remarque était déplacée, mais enfin Hermione, voyez les choses en face ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait, tout le travail que vous avez fourni, vous pensez vraiment que cet homme vous mérite ?

- Vous auriez préféré que j'épouse un homme comme vous, Severus ?

- Non, bien-sûr que non ! Mais la meilleure spécialiste des Runes que le monde magique n'aie jamais connu mérite un homme qui soit de son niveau intellectuel ! Weasley a beau vous faire rire, il est incapable de discuter sérieusement avec vous. Un homme aussi cultivé que vous serait beaucoup mieux ! Vous partageriez plus qu'un lit et une myriade d'enfants !

- Severus Snape serait-il marieur à ses heures perdues ?

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, Hermione. J'ai décidé d'être complètement franc avec vous. Depuis le temps que je vous fréquente à Poudlard, et encore plus depuis que vous êtes professeur, je me suis attaché à vous. Vous êtes très brillante et pleine d'esprit, c'est vraiment agréable de parler avec vous, plus qu'avec les autres professeurs. Il serait juste de dire que maintenant, je vous considère plus comme une amie que comme une collègue, et j'avoue avoir parfois la tendance un peu déplacée à vouloir vous préserver. Et puis, l'annonce de votre maladie m'a un peu ébranlé, je dois l'avouer.

Hermione affichait un air surpris. Elle semblait gênée, elle ne cessait de se tordre les mains et fuyait le regard de Snape.

- Severus, je… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire… Je suis très honorée de la confiance et de l'amitié que vous me portez. Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez une si haute estime de moi. Vous avez toujours été un modèle pour moi en ce qui concerne la culture et le savoir. Vous êtes un homme avec qui j'aime partager mes idées. Je suis vraiment heureuse que vous me considériez comme une amie et c'est totalement réciproque. Je vous serais toujours reconnaissante de tout ce que vous avez fait et ferez pour moi. Surtout à propos de ma maladie. Merci, Severus.

Snape répondit avec un petit sourire.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Hermione. Mais dites-moi, les autres professeurs sont-ils au courant ?

- Non, et je ne compte pas les prévenir dans l'instant. Pour le moment je vais encore bien. Quand je me sentirais vraiment trop fatiguée pour assurer mes cours, je le leur annoncerais. En même temps qu'à mes élèves. Il faut absolument que je prépare mes plans de cours, je refuse de les laisser aux mains d'un incompétent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en toucherais un mot à Filius le moment venu, et je me chargerais personnellement de trouver votre remplaçant.

Hermione sourit tristement à cette promesse.

- Je dois avouer que parler de mon remplaçant ne me met pas vraiment à l'aise. Mais merci, je suis touchée de votre attention.

Hermione se rapprocha de Snape jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Hermione posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape. Les minutes passaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait.

- Je crois que vous avez raison, Severus.

Hermione avait parlé à voix basse et semblait sortir d'une réflexion intense.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ron n'est pas un homme pour moi.

- Je suis surpris de vous entendre dire ça.

- Et moi surprise de l'avoir dit.

- Et pourquoi ce changement ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Vous m'avez ouvert l'esprit Severus. Vous m'avez présenté les choses d'un point de vue que je n'avais jamais perçu. Ca fait maintenant plusieurs heures que l'on parle, je vous ai avoué ma maladie et c'est votre réaction qui m'a prouvé que Ron n'était pas pour moi. On est ensemble depuis si longtemps. C'était tellement plus facile pour moi d'être avec lui. Il est un point stable de ma vie, un peu comme le serait une encyclopédie. Lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais malade, Ron m'a pris dans ses bras et s'est mis à pleurer en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire sans moi. Il n'a pensé qu'à lui. Il pleurait sur mon épaule et ne se souciait pas de savoir si moi je pleurais ou non. Mais vous… Vous n'avez pas agi pour vous. Vous m'avez rassuré, vous avez promis de faire quelque chose pour moi, une potion, mais je sais aussi que vous serez là à chaque fois que je souhaite me changer les idées. Je suis certaine que si j'en ai besoin, je pourrais venir vous voir peut importe l'heure. Car vous êtes mon ami. Et que vous n'êtes pas égoïste, n'est-ce pas ?

Snape ne répondit rien, il ne voyait pas vraiment où Hermione voulait en venir, mais elle était en train de se confesser, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il se contenta donc de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, les serrant un peu plus contre lui. Elle en avait besoin, il en était certain.

- Moi je le suis, égoïste. Je profite de vous, de Ron, de tout le monde. Je suis tout le temps plongée dans mes travaux, je n'en sors que lorsque j'en ai le besoin ou l'envie. Si je viens vers vous, c'est pour moi, pour me satisfaire. Je me sens si sale. Si…

- Hermione arrêtez. Vous n'êtes pas égoïste, vous n'êtes pas sale, vous êtes juste triste. Et je suis là pour essayer de vous consolez. Cessez donc de dire des choses qui vous font plus de mal que de bien. Nous somme là, maintenant, arrêtez un instant de pensez à toutes ces choses qui vous blessent et parlez moi plutôt de choses qui vous réjouissent. Si vous préférez, nous pouvons quitter cette tour, et aller aux cuisines, ou bien faire une potion. Peu importe quoi, du moment que cela vous change les idées.

Hermione avait séché ses larmes avait retrouvé un petit sourire. Snape le lui rendit. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis le regard d'Hermione changea. Comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui et lui glissa.

- Severus, vous savez ce dont j'ai besoin, là, et maintenant ?

Snape eut un mouvement d'étonnement en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Et son regard changea. Il se rapprocha à son tour d'Hermione, et l'air de rien, joua son jeu.

- Non, mais je suppose que vous allez me le dire ?

Hermione se rapprocha encore, elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle sur son visage.

- Vous n'en avez vraiment aucune idée ?

- Pas du tout.

Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Severus se rapprocha à son tour et c'est contre les lèvres de son futur amant qu'Hermione murmura.

- De vous.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce OS autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

**Je suis très contente de vous retrouver, même si ce n'est qu'un OS, je ne vous garantis pas de suite, et encore moins une date pour une prochaine fanfic, mais sachez toujours que je déborde d'idées, et que j'ai plusieurs projets en cours !**

**Je vous dis donc à Bientôt, et je compte sur vos rewiews !**

**Bises, **

**Pau'  
**


End file.
